The invention relates to a process for transporting prefabricated blanks (made of thin cardboard) for packs, especially for producing cigarette packs of the hinge lid type, with stacks of blanks being delivered in packed cartons. The invention further relates to an apparatus for carrying out the process.
Transporting the packaging material presents an important problem as packaging machines reach increasingly higher performances. It is particularly difficult to supply packaging machines with blanks made of thin cardboard, for instance for the production of hinge lid cigarette packs.
Such blanks are normally produced away from the plant, for instance in a paper factory, and are delivered in stacks. In general, these blank stacks are introduced into magazines of the packaging machines by hand. The expenditure of manual labor is considerable due to the high capacity of these packaging machines. This is particularly the case, if--as is known practice--the blank stacks are delivered to the site of production in large cartons. After delivery it is necessary to open the carton first, take out the blank stacks and feed these into the magazines.